The disclosure relates to aerospace propulsion. More particularly, the disclosure relates to mounting of ceramic and ceramic matrix composite (CMC) structures in engines.
The mounting of ceramic and ceramic matrix composite parts in the hot sections of gas turbine engines has involved a variety of difficulties. These have included a number of issues involving differential thermal expansion of the metallic and non-metallic components involved.
In some situations, metallic fasteners pass entirely through the non-metallic component. One example is as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 8,607,577, of Ruberte Sanchez et al., Dec. 17, 2013, the disclosure of which is incorporated in its entirety herein as if set forth at length.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,972, of Jarmon, Nov. 16, 2010, discloses a system involving slotting the non-metallic panel and inserting the asymmetric heads of fasteners followed by rotating the fasteners to backlock the heads. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,972 is incorporated in its entirety herein as if set forth at length.